Angels and Demons
by Spagna Conquistador
Summary: Natsu is a demon and Lucy an angel. They go to Earth on an adventure to have fun, only to find pain, anger, betrayal, and... love. Never before had a demon and an angel fallen in love, and the council won't allow it. Will the two lovers find their way to freedom? Rated T for the character's cussing. Because we know Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail without unrelented cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lucy POV**_

"Lucy! Can you take this lunch to your father, please?" My mother, Layla, asked me as she was setting our lunch at the table.

We were in the outskirts of heaven, where it was closer to the underworld(hell). I was born as an angel, but my parents lived on Earth before they died and became angels. Well, my mother became an angel. My father became a demon because apparently he wasn't the best guy when he was alive.

There are two kinds of angels/demons. One kind is where someone from Earth dies and becomes either an angel or demon, based on what kind of person they were on Earth.

The other kind are born either as a demon or angel, and they have special powers, basically making them stronger than Earthland angels/demons. I was a Heaven Dragon Slayer.

How can someone be born as an angel or devil? Well, in the beginning, the afterlife is pretty much the same as Earth, but you know, everyone has died. But then some fell in love, and then angels/demons started getting born as angels/demons found out their bodies stilled functioned like they did on Earth, and soon, there were lots of Heaven/Hell born angels/demons (pretty much those who are actually born instead of dying and then coming to the afterlife).

Anyways, I was carrying a plate of sandwiches for my father, and I arrived at the staircase that led down to the underworld. Instead of walking down it, I slid down the railing. I'd always been a daredevil, so I wasn't much angel material.

I saw the bottom of the railing, and I leaped off, doing a triple flip, after I tossed the plate high up, then I landed, and the food landed safely in my hand again.

I hadn't even needed to use my wings.

Then I started walking towards my father's house to bring him lunch.

 ** _Natsu POV_**

I was at Jude's house when I smelled a new scent in the breeze. Jude glanced out his window, and said., "Ah. That's my daughter! Looks like Layla sent her here with some lunch, too."

The door opened, and a Beautiful blonde girl walked inside.

"Dad! Mom sent me here to give you lunch!" she announced as she put a plate of sandwiches on a table.

"Lucy, I want you to meet Natsu. He's a demon." Jude chuckled when Lucy's eyes widened. Was she scared of me?

But then she literally had stars in her eyes when she skipped over to me and reached her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! I'm a natural born angel! What about you? Are you a natural born demon?"

"Nice to meetcha Luce! Yea, I'm a natural born demon, why?"

A torrent of words streamed out of her mouth. "Oh my Mavis I've always wanted to be a demon! Can I see your wings?! I just wish I could have dragon wings too!"

I showed her my wings, and she squealed in adoration.

"It's so nice to finally meet a real demon! Come on, Natsu! I want to introduce you to my mom!" she summoned her angel wings, then shouted, "Let's race up the staircase!" With that, she took off.

I summoned my dragon wings and flew after her. I easily caught up to her and tried to pass her, but she always seemed to be a few feet ahead of me. Then she turned and flew _backwards,_ still ahead of me.

"Are you even trying? This is the pace I normally go!" she chuckled. Luce didn't seem to be out of breath at all, while I was slowly losing ground with her. When we finally landed in heaven, I felt like I died a million times over.

"How *pant* are you *pant* not ex- *pant* -austed?" I asked her while I was recovering my breath. _Why the hell is she so badass?! She's an angel! She's so awesome! Hmmm.. I wonder if I get to eat anything... I'm starving!_

"I don't know," she answered. "Maybe it's because you're slow!"

"Slow? I'm not slow, you wierdo." I retort.

She snorted. "It was a rhetorical answer, you idiot!"

Luce stopped in front of a beautiful estate. "Come on! let's go meet my mother!"

 _ **Lucy POV**_

I literally dragged Natsu with me into the dining room, where my mom was waiting.

"Mom! This is Natsu, the one dad was talking about!"

"Well, it certainly is nice to meet you, Natsu." Layla smiled.

"By the way, sweetheart, the council evaluated your request, and the results are positive!" Layla announced.

"OH MY MAVIS YES!" I jumped up and down, and my wings even appeared, which made me accidently fly up and hit the ceiling.

"What?" I turned and saw Natsu looking confused, and remembered that he didn't know yet.

"I'm finally going to the human world for seven years!" I yelled cheering loudly.

Natsu looked happy. "Really? The council asked me to go with somebody to the human world for seven years to 'protect' her. So I guess I'm supposed to protect you!"

The council asked him to do that? "Natsu, I'm a Heaven Dragon Slayer. I can handle myself." I stated.

"Well, I'm a dragon slayer too! I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!"

The two of us started glowing. "Looks like we're going, Natsu! I bet we're going to have lots of fun on Earth!"

He grinned. "Yea! It'll be like an adventure! Luce! Let's go on an adventure!"

"Luce?" I ask.

"I'm going to call you that."

"Ok then. Let's go!"

"Yea!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously on Angels and Demons:_**

 _The two of us started glowing. "Looks like we're going, Natsu! I bet we're going to have lots of fun on Earthland!"_

 _He grinned. "Yea! It'll be like an adventure! Luce! Let's go on an adventure!"_

 _"Luce?" I asked._

 _"I'm going to call you that!"_

 _"Ok then! Let's go!"_

 _"Yea!"_

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

There was a flash of light that momentarily blinded us, forcing Natsu and I to close our eyes.

When we opened them again, we were standing in a large field. I looked down, and saw that I was wearing ... (A/N. Look, I don't know how to describe it, but it's the outfit she wore when Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane, and the cats went to rescue Lucy from the palace during the GMG).

Natsu was wearing the outfit he wore when I met him an hour ago. (A/N It's his outfit in Season 2 of Fairy Tail.)

He grinned at me. "Where should we go? We're going to have some fun, right?"

"Let's head over to that nearby city I can smell." I suggested. "Maybe we'll find something fun to do there!"

His grin widened. "Alright! I'm all fired up!"

He took out his awesome dragon wings and was started flying towards the city, but I quickly snatched his hand to stop him.

"No flying." I declared.

"NANI!? But why not?!" He whined.

I mentally sighed, sweatdropped, and facepalmed at once. "Because we're not going to tell anyone that we're from the afterlife. That means, no magic, no mentioning the afterlife, and no flying. We are going to pretend to be normal Earthlings until we get back home. Got it?" I told him.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Ok then!" I announced cheerfully. "Let's walk to the city!"

Natsu immediately brightened. "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

* * *

 _About an hour later..._

"Wow!? I exclaimed excitedly. The city was amazing! It's nothing like in the afterlife! In Heaven, it was too calm and serene and boring, and there was never any action. And in Hell... well let's just say some of the demons have lived up to the word demon, either by brutally killing angels or having done sinister things when they were alive.

But this place, which we learned was called Magnolia by asking around the busy streets, wasn't like any of that. The people here seemed so kind, and it was warm, bright, and cheerful, and gave you the feeling that Magnolia would take care of you if you trusted it.

A sudden growling noise interrupted my train of thought, and I whirled around, in the scenario of a threat, and found Natsu glancing sheepishly at me, while another growl sounded from what I now realized was his stomach.

"Heh heh. I guess I'm a bit hungry... actually... _really_ hungry." he chuckled nervously.

I smiled. "Let's go find something to eat then. We can use these 'Jewels'," I took some paper bills and waved them at Natsu "Which is apparently the currency used in Fiore."

"Alright! Let's go find food!" he cheered, taking off to find the nearest place to eat.

I was about to follow him when something caught my eye.

In one of the stands, I noticed a magazine titled, "What Makes a True Family". On the cover was a group of people that looked very different from each other, but seemed united as one, like... a family.

Flipping through the pages, I read an article with about that group of people.

 _The Fairy Tail guild, located in Magnolia, have revealed what they think makes a guild, and why._

 _"It's not about how strong you are. It's about heart." -Master Makarov Dreyar_

 _"The strength of a guild's bonds are stronger than any physical power." -Erza Scarlet, Titania_

 _"We might fight amongst ourselves, but deep down we know that we are all a family." -Gray Fullbuster_

I read through all the comments, and one thing pestered my curiosity. What was a guild? Whatever it was, it sounded fun to be in a guild. The magazine _did_ say that Fairy Tail was in Magnolia, so maybe Natsu and I could join as well!

I decided to buy the magazine, and look through the rest of it later, so I headed towards the guy who was operating the cash register.

Before I got there, though, another object caught my eye.

A book, titled About the Guilds.

I squealed happily and grabbed the book as well.

When I handed the items to the boss, he silkily replied, "That will be 500 Jwl, miss."

I handed him the money, took my purchases, and turned to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"You're such a pretty girl." he purred smoothly. "Wouldn't you like to join me for dinner tonight?" his eyes traveled all over my body, and I knew he was a huge pervert.

The guy pressed a kiss on my hand, and I pulled it back, disgusted.

"I don't go on dates with scumbags like you, you pervert." I hissed.

Still clutching the magazine and my book, I ran out of the stand, and straight into Natsu's chest.

I fell on the ground on my butt, surprised, and Natsu pulled me back up.

"Where did you go? I just turned around and you like, vanished!" he exclaimed frantically. "How am I supposed to protect you if you keep disappearing?!"

"Well I found this magazine and this book that seemed interesting... " I showed them to him.

"Hmmm this looks promising." he replied. "Luce, are you thinking of joining one of these guilds?" he asked.

I grinned. "Yep! Being in a guild sounds fun, don't you think?" I said.

"We can do whatever you want! We're here to have fun, remember?" Natsu replied enthusiastically.

"Alright!" I announced. "We're going to join Fairy Tail!"

Both Natsu and I's stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Uhhh right after we eat lunch" I said hastily.

* * *

 **I AM SOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE.**

 **I had the entire chapter done like a month and a half ago, but I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite it, but I forgot what I wrote. I just remembered last week and furiously typed with my free time.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.O OMG I AM SO HAPPY THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! The reason I haven't been able to update these few days is because my cousins came over... but I've been typing every chance I get!**

 **Well I don't think anyone wants to read my stupid Author's Note to you guys, so here's the chapter!**

 ** _Previously on Angels and Demons..._**

 _"Alright!" I announced. "We're going to join Fairy Tail!"_

 _Both Natsu and I's stomachs growled simultaneously._

 _"Uhhh right after we eat lunch" I said hastily._

 _At the restaurant..._

,"A guild is a school that people can join to learn Ninjitsu. Using these skills, they can take jobs to earn their keep." I read aloud from the book. "Hmmm what's Ninjitsu?" I asked Natsu.

Natsu, who was rapidly consuming food, replied, "Ish a tych ob matal arsh."

"Swallow your food before you talk." I told him, annoyed.

He swallowed.

"Ninjistsu is a type of Martial Arts." he repeated.

"MARTIAL ARTS?! OMG I WANT TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL EVEN MORE NOW!" I screamed, causing everyone else in the restaurant to glare at us.

"Eh ha ha ha ha..." I laughed, embarrassed.

Natsu had finally finished consuming almost unimaginable amounts of food, and after I paid the also unthinkably large bill, we asked the manager for directions to Fairy Tail.

She gaped at us, surprised.

I raised an eyebrow.

When she'd found her voice again, she asked us, in a flabbergasted way, "You don't know the way to Fairy Tail?"

Natsu, surprisingly smart for once, spoke up. "We came here last night from a different continent. Now if you'll hurry up and tell us where Fairy Tail is, we'll go."

I smacked his arm. "There's no need to be _rude._ " I glared.

"No," the manager protested dreamily. "The hot guy is right. I should have told you where Fairy Tail is sooner! It's at the end of the centermost road in Magnolia."

I grinned. "Thanks for the information! Natsu, let's go."

Tugging Natsu towards the door of the restaurant, I heard the manager, still in a dreamy state, say, "Natsu. What a beautiful name!"

 _What a weird girl,_ I thought.

Shrugging it off, I finally saw the Fairy Tail buildings!

It was the most amazing place I've ever seen! To the left there was a four story building, which was presumably the dorm rooms.

To the right was another giant building that was about two stories tall but was only one story. The Fairy Tail magazine said that it was the dojo, where the Fairy Tail Ninjas went to train.

But the centermost structure... it was just too mind-blowing. There was no way I could possibly describe it's majestic-ness.

IT.

WAS.

MASSIVE.

I was struck speechless, staring in awe at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

That is, until Natsu broke me out of my daze.

"So Luce..." he asked. "When are we going to _actually **go inside?**_ "

"Eh? Omg Natsu hurry up I wanna go inside!" I declared, hurriedly dragging him to the door.

Slowly creaking the doors open, I peeked around the corner... and instantly pulled my head back to avoid the barrage of chairs, a few tables, a... person? And were those a pair of _boxers_ I just saw? (A/N: Ha ha we all know whose boxers they are *cough* Gray *cough*)

Turing our heads around the doors again to make sure nothing was going to fly out again, Natsu and I stepped inside the guild.

TOTAL.

CHAOS.

Most of the guild members, at least people I _assumed_ were guild members, were locked in a all out brawl, and the ones who weren't taking part in the fight had taken to mostly hiding under tables in the corners.

The only person who didn't seem to be either fighting or taking cover somewhere was a gorgeous silver-haired girl who seemed to be serving at the bar.

So Natsu and I strode up to her and introduced ourselves.

"Hi there!" I greeted cheerfully. "I'm Lucy! And this is Natsu, my friend. We're here because we want to join Fairy Tail!"

The girl turned around and smiled.

"Sure!" she replied, smiling sweetly. "You can go up those stairs over there, and he Master's office is all the way at the end. He'll help you get settled in! I'm Mirajane Strauss, by the way, but you two can call me Mira!"

Natsu grinned. "Got it! Thanks Mira! See you later! Come on, Luce! Let's go!"

He then proceeded to drag me up the stairs and to the Master's office, where he loudly knocked on the door.

A male voice answered, "Come on in!"

I confidently pushed the door open, and saw the tiniest man ever, sitting behind a desk, which was _piled_ with papers.

He waved us over. "Take a seat, my children." he encouraged. "I'm Master Makarov Dreyar, but the two of you can call me either Gramps or Master."

We sat.

"Now then, I'm going to ask both of you two some questions. Are you ready?" Master said.

"Sooo..." I began, "We're just going to, like, do an interview?"

"Yep!" The master replied, "Alright. Question one. 'Why do the two of you want to join Fairy Tail?"

I smiled. Fairy Tail was warm and welcoming, and I was intrigued that people could call their guildmates family. I wanted them to know how much I admired that quality, and that I wanted to be a part of it all too.

So that's exactly what I said.

"I saw your article on Sorcerer Weekly today, and I really loved that sense of comradeship I got. The feeling of being in a warm, happy family."

Natsu nodded.

"That's what I think too, and besides! It seemed fun!"

The Matser grinned. Alright! you to can join!"

I grinned at Natsu.

"Alright!" I cheered, high-fiving him.

That night, Fairy Tail threw a party to welcome us.

I was sitting in a corner, watching my new guildmates, when a raven haired man came and sat down across from me.

Did I mention he was only wearing his underwear?

"Hey. I'm Gray. Nice to meet you! Lucy, right?" he greeted. I noted that he didn't sound like a pervert, and didn't seem to notice his attire, or lack thereof.

"I'm Lucy! I look forward to working together with you!" I introduced myself.

Then I stated, "I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not, but... you're kind of ... only wearing boxers."

Gray look down and shrieked, "AHHHHHHHHH WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

A pretty scarlet haired lady stalked up to Gray, menacingly glaring, "Gray. Where. Are. Your. Clothes?!"

He cowered underneath the table. "I-I don't know, Erza! Lucy over there told me I was only wearing boxers when I was sure I was wearing my clothes, a-and when I looked down, they were gone!"

The slightly intimidating 'Erza' turned to me and stretched out her hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy. I look forward to becoming great friends." Erza's grip was like steel as I glanced at her eyes.

"Likewise!" I answered cheerily.

Then I saw it. Through her eyes, I saw Erza's soul. A glow emitted from it.

Erza possessed magic.

I gasped and darted my eyes around the room, meeting several people's eyes as I did.

What.

The.

Hell.

They all had magic?! How was this possible?! Obviously, I wasn't very surprised when Natsu's soul showed that he had magic too. I mean, he's a demon, _and_ a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"-cy? Lucy?!" a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I saw Erza gazing at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? You seemed a little... out of it." she said.

"Oh... It's nothing... really!" I reassured her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a table on fire.

Natsu stood off to the side a little sheepishly.

"What happened?!" Gray exclaimed, staring in shock at the table.

I groaned. Gray and Erza looked at me weirdly.

"Looks like Natsu's up to no good again." I stated.

"That's Natsu's doing?" Gray asked, incredulous.

"Yep. Excuse me, I need to give him a piece of my mind." I hissed.

I stalked up to Natsu and dragged him outside by the scarf.

"Put these on." I handed him a pair of black leather gloves.

He stared at them, confused.

"They're gloves that we're going to say has fire-combusting materials inside. When we go inside, say that that's how the fire started." I informed him.

"Ohhhhhh" he said.

"Now then..." my tone suddenly dropped to a threatening growl.

"What were you doing using fire in the _first place?!_ "

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

After Fairy Tail put out the fire, they heard screams coming from outside the guild and the sound of someone getting beaten up.

But they simply shrugged, and Erza said, "Looks like Natsu and Lucy are quite the ferocious ones."

They all agreed, and things like this soon became very normal for them.

* * *

 **Since I have many stories that I need to update, I will be updating in Alphabetical Order. The order of my updates will be:**

 **1\. A Fire's Ember**

 **2\. Angels and Demons (the cycle starts on Angels and Demons, and the chapter you just read counts as the update.)**

 **3\. Fire That Melts Away the Cold (currently being completely revised)**

 **4\. Pathetic to Legendary**

 **5\. The Sunset (I'm re-editing this story, and the name will be changed, so this will move around on the update list.**

 **The other stories that I have are completed and will not be updated.**

 **I also will be writing some new stories after I finish all of these, so it won't be the end when these are done!**

 **CatPlanet, signing out until the next chapter!**


End file.
